For Real
by Lady Enelya
Summary: Possible oneshot, maybe more. House and Cameron's relationship from the POV of an outsider...included are Stacy, Cuddy, Chase and Wilson!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, this is my first House-fic. I like it, I think, but please let me know what you think. I could maybe continue this with different persepectives every time, if there's interest…

Disclaimer: I don't own House, MD, or the characters, or the actors…although I'd be very interested in Hugh Laurie or Jesse Spencer…

Stacy Warner double-checked her appearance in the mirror before exiting her car. She had butterflies in her stomach as she slowly approached the doors to the benefit.

Princeton's three local hospitals-Sacred Heart Hospital, Lincoln Hospital, and of course, Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital-were hosting a formal benefit for oncology research at a ballroom, and Stacy had managed to get an invitation for her legal help at Sacred Heart.

The butterflies weren't caused by the thought of rubbing shoulders with some of the most prestigious oncology specialists in the country, or by the thought of seeing the rumored celebrities. No, the butterflies were caused by the fact that she was going to see Gregory House for the first time in the four years since he sent her away.

When she had attained her invitation, she had called James Wilson, one of her old friends, to insure that he was attending, and she had slyly enquired about House as well. When James had confirmed he would attend, she had hung up the phone in excitement and immediately went out shopping for the right dress.

Her separation from her husband, Mark, had been painful, but now Stacy was optimistic about her chances of starting her relationship with House over. So, she was dressed in a dress that showed off her ample cleavage, in his favorite color, red, with her hair perfectly coiffed, her makeup flawless and four-inch heels that were already killing her.

She made her way around the room, greeting people she knew and introducing herself to the Dean of Medicine from Lincoln Hospital. All the while, she was surreptitiously looking for House, surprised that he was not located at the bar.

Stacy took a moment to sit at one of the empty tables, still on the look-out for House. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of a group of familiar faces. Eric Foreman, Robert Chase and Allison Cameron were standing in a circle, all of them laughing. Stacy's heart leapt. If his lackeys were here, surely he would be near.

Then she noticed, again out of the corner of her eye, that Allison Cameron was pregnant. Very pregnant. Stacy made a mental note to congratulate her later, if she ran into her. Vaguely, she wondered who the father was, before deciding that it must be Robert Chase.

She was in the middle of a thought when she saw him. Dressed in a classic tux, but with more comfortable black shoes, he limped toward the group, still using his old cane. The circle parted to include him, and he stepped in next to Allison. She smiled up at him, in a manner, Stacy decided, that was not entirely appropriate. Especially if she was having another man's child.

Stacy observed the group for a while longer, smiling when James Wilson and Lisa Cuddy joined them. By now, she had noticed the obnoxiously huge ring on Allison's left ring finger, and she had been trying to spot the matching ring on Robert's finger, to no avail.

That's when she finally caught the ring, but on the wrong person's hand. The ring was on _House's_ finger. Stacy desperately checked for rings on the other people's hands, but found nothing but a decorative ring on Lisa's right middle finger. She swore to herself, and then observed House and Allison more.

Allison was dressed in a strapless black dress that flowed gently over her swollen stomach. She had small diamond drop earrings on, and had bravely chosen to wear strappy-sandal high heels. Her hair was done in a loose French-twist, her makeup minimal. She glowed with happiness as one of her hands rested on her stomach, the other holding a wine glass filled with orange juice.

Stacy noted next the way House looked at her. With admiration, happiness and…love, she realized. He bent down to whisper something in her ear, and Allison threw her head back laughing. Stacy watched as his left hand grazed her belly as she looked up at him, smiling. Stacy's eyes filled with tears.

"Stacy! How are you?" James Wilson's voice interrupted her. She looked up at him and he immediately noticed her glassy eyes. "What's wrong?"

Stacy looked back to where House and Allison stood, now alone and engaged in a private conversation. House smiled down at her again, and she stood up on tip-toe to kiss him quickly. James followed her eyes to the sight.

"How long have they been together?" she asked quietly. James sighed and sat next to her.

"They started seeing each other about a year and a half after you left. They got married a year later." He said. "Their baby is due in a month or so." Stacy swallowed. She felt a tear fall down her cheek.

"You know, after Mark and I split up, all I could think about was Greg. I thought maybe I could come here tonight and re-ignite the flame, so to speak." She whispered. "I didn't think that he would move on."

James didn't speak, but offered her his handkerchief. Truth be told, he was quite happy for his best friend. Finally clear of the painkillers, House had a good thing with Allison, and James found it hard to summon up any pity for this woman.

---Meanwhile---

"…and I guess he lost every game over at the poker tables, because he was sulking." Cameron finished happily. She had been relating her conversation to her husband, who wasn't actually paying attention. She was used to it.

House was watching the other guests, diagnosing them in his mind, when he caught sight of Wilson sitting at a table in the corner with Stacy Warner. His eyes narrowed. Cameron's expression changed quickly to confusion as she followed House's eyes. She frowned.

While they had talked about her briefly, Stacy was strictly taboo in conversation, as was Cameron's husband and tryst with Chase. House looked down at Cameron, noting that her eyes had cooled from warm green to steely hazel. He frowned as well, and then decided to take the chance to gloat.

"Cam, are you ready to go home?" he asked. She nodded, surprised when he led her towards Stacy and Wilson instead of the door.

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

"Just play along, dear." He said, his voice commanding, but gentle. She sighed, but complied, letting his hand on the small of her back guide her to Wilson and Stacy's table.

"Wilson, we're calling it a night. Pregnant wife and all." He added in a conspiratorial voice, twitching his head towards Cameron. She smiled. He was addressing Wilson only. Then he looked at Stacy as if surprised to see her there at all. "Why, Stacy! Long time no see. I'm assuming you met Allison during your stay at PPTH, but let me re-introduce you. Stacy Warner, this is my wife, Allison Cameron-House."

Cameron grimaced before forcing a friendly smile, only to be met with Stacy's cold stare.

"Hi, Stacy, how are you?" she asked, keeping her tone light. "Please let me apologize for my husband. Greg hasn't been behaving all that well. I think he's jealous of the baby." She added in her own conspiratorial whisper, winking at Stacy. Stacy's eyes narrowed.

"Why, Allison, I'm doing just great. How about you? I do hope the pregnancy has gone well, you seem to have gained enough weight." She said, also keeping her tone light. Cameron's mouth opened in shock briefly before closing in a tight smile.

"Yes, well, that does normally happen when you're expecting a child. You know, Greg and I are just so happy to be bringing a little part of each of us into the world that the pregnancy has gone by almost too fast. I guess that happens when two people who love each other so much are so excited. Right, honey?" Cameron asked House, smirking at Stacy. House nodded, and then wrapped his free arm around her.

"Well, we'd best be going. Goodnight, Wilson. Good to see you, Stacy." House said, leading Cameron away and smirking down at her. "Well done, Allie." He whispered, and Cameron smiled. They returned home quickly, and soon, all thoughts of Stacy were gone as they lay together at home, Cameron reading a book while House fiddled on his game-boy.

"Just a few more weeks." Cameron said, setting her book down and turning out the light. House turned off his game-boy and nodded.

"A few more weeks." He repeated. "I love you." He said as Cameron snuggled against his chest.

"I love you, too." She replied before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Soo, here's the second part. I hope this one's as good as the last. Thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I still don't own House, MD, or Hugh Laurie…but I'm working on it ;)

Lisa Cuddy ran. She ran every morning, every day, rain or shine. Most of the time, she ran in a carefully planned route around her neighbor hood, a calculated five miles. But sometimes, when she was feeling blue, or angry, she'd run to a small park that was just about five miles away from her house. She'd sit there for a while, watching families and kids running around, contemplating life.

On one particularly sunny Saturday morning in June, she woke up in a horrible mood. She had a quick cup of tea before leaving for her run, and for some reason, her feet lead her to the park. By this time, despite the fact that it was nine in the morning, plenty of families had made their way to the playground. Blankets with picnic baskets littered the ground.

Lisa sat at her usual bench and observed the children on the playground. Although they were all separate, they seemed to move together. Boys ran around, teasing the girls who stuck their tongues out. It seemed to be a preview of the flirting that would happen for these children in ten years or so.

She smiled sadly and thought of her own attempts to have a child. Thus far she had no success, and was on the verge of quitting, but for some reason, her mind told her to keep at it. She was about to stand and run home when she saw an all too familiar face sitting on a blanket.

Gregory House, the sarcastic, know-it-all doctor who was a great pain in the ass at PPTH, was sitting next to his wife, Allison Cameron-House. She was smiling and holding the small, chubby hands of their one-year-old daughter, Isobel.

Lisa found herself watching the family intensely. She watched as Isobel, who was called Bellie by family friends, took a few steps and fell backwards onto her bottom. Cameron laughed, and set her back up to try again. House smiled.

Lisa was Bellie's godmother. She had been so shocked when House and Cameron had asked her that she had almost said no by mistake. She baby-sat for Bellie occasionally, as did James Wilson, her godfather.

She smiled to herself as she watched Bellie walk on unsteady legs to her father, who plucked her up and kissed her chubby cheeks, causing both Bellie and Cameron to laugh. House smiled again, and Lisa almost felt uncomfortable watching him, like she was watching something very private.

She kept watching them, watching Cameron pull a few toys out of a diaper bag and set them down for Bellie to play with, while she lay back with House. They reclined together, Cameron's head pillowed on his chest while he had an arm around her, fiddling absentmindedly with her long hair. Cameron kept a watchful eye on Bellie while conversing with her husband.

By now, Lisa was starting to feel really inappropriate, so she stood to leave. She shook her limbs, stretched quickly, and after glancing once more at House, Cameron and Bellie, she took off running home. For some reason, she felt really hopeful for the rest of the day.

---At the park---

"Watch out, Bellie!" Cameron called to her daughter, who was crawling towards a squirrel. The squirrel hoped away, and Bellie cried after it, but soon lost interest and returned to her toys.

"Isobel, come here." House called to his daughter, who looked at him in interest for a moment, before returning to her toy. "Isobel. Come here." He repeated, and this time she crawled over to him.

House sat up, as did Cameron, who started picking up the toys while House held his daughter up at arms length. Very gently, he threw her up, catching her after just a moment. She laughed and Cameron frowned.

"You know I hate it when you do that." She stated. Bellie laughed again as House threw her and caught her.

"Yes, well, Isobel seems to like it. I won't drop her, Mom, I promise." He finished, a bit of annoyance creeping into his voice. Cameron sighed in defeat. She returned to packing up Isobel's toys.

"We should probably go, if we want to run home and change before lunch." Cameron said. House set Isobel down and hopped up gently, cautious of his bad leg, before bending down and swinging Isobel to his hip.

"We don't really have to go, do we?" House whined as they walked (well, limped, in his case) back to the car. Cameron took Bellie and hooked her carefully into her car seat.

"Yes, we really do have to go. Your parents are only here for a few hours, and they haven't seen Bellie since April. They really do go on a lot of trips, don't they?" she added. House grimaced.

"Yeah, well, Dad's set away a lot of money, so why not waste it on pointless vacations."

"Oh, dear, but sometimes it's nice to go on vacations. Isn't it nice how they can go _away_ for a while." She emphasized her point. House looked over at her.

"Dear, sweet Allison, you wouldn't be insinuating that you want a vacation, would you?" he questioned dryly. She laughed.

"I can't imagine where you would get that idea." She said lightly, and House smiled. "It would be nice, though." She added, watching as her husband rolled his eyes.

---Two days later---

Lisa Cuddy smiled as she looked down at the pregnancy test. It was positive.

Allison Cameron-House smiled at her husband, who limped into the kitchen and set an envelope on the counter in front of her. Curiously, she opened it, and shrieked with joy when she found three tickets to Paris inside. She hugged her husband enthusiastically, and whispered words of thanks into his ear. He smiled to himself as he held her, and from her high-chair, Isobel Jennifer House giggled at her parents.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: ok, this one is maybe a bit depressing. all the same, enjoy, i hope!

Disclaimer: Still not mine, and I hear that Jesse Spencer is off the market...for good...damn

Robert Chase had been enlisted to baby-sit. Much against his will, he'll have you know. If Cameron hadn't looked at him in that way, if she hadn't slightly jutted out her lower lip in that completely irresistible way, he wouldn't be here.

It wasn't that he minded baby-sitting. Or that he didn't like Bellie. No, that wasn't it at all. Hell, just like the rest of the team, he adored the little girl. At almost four years old, she already had half the world wrapped around her tiny finger. When he had knocked at the door, she had answered, hugging him around the knees.

The fact of the matter was that he was in love with his boss's wife. Allison Cameron-House was hard to get over. Never mind that it had been almost nine years since their one night stand. He loved her, and it was hard to see her so happy with another man.

In a perfect world, he would be the one going to the opera tonight. In a perfect world, Foreman would be watching his child. He wouldn't be anywhere near House. In an ok world, he would be happy for House and Cam. But this world was neither. If he was perfectly honest with himself, he wasn't happy for House or Cameron. He wanted to be with her.

Instead, he was sitting in House's living room, watching as House fiddled with his tux while reading one quick book to Bellie, who was perched on her father's lap and was loudly reciting the parts of the book she knew. She giggled as House sighed in mock-exasperation. When he finished the book, he kissed Bellie's cheek and told her to obey Chase at all costs.

"What time do you think you'll be back?" Chase asked House as Isobel started looking through a picture book.

"Well, the opera starts at 7:30 and it's about 3 hours long. And we'll want to have some down time before leaving, so I'm thinking maybe about 1 or 2 in the morning. That ok." House said, peering into a mirror and checking his appearance. It was a statement and not a question.

"Yeah, no problem."

"Damn, is that the time? We really should go. Too bad someone is taking her sweet time!" the last part, House half yelled up the stairs.

"I'm almost ready! Calm down Greg!" she called back. After another awkward ten minutes, both Chase and House filed to the bottom of the stairs when they heard her footsteps.

Cameron was wearing a deep purple formal gown, strapless that clung to her curves and ended with a mermaid skirt that started in the middle of her calves. She had a pair of stunning diamond earrings, and an elegant black satin choker with a pendent of diamonds. She had minimal makeup, because she really didn't need much, and her hair was piled high on her head in curls.

Chase tore his eyes away from her and glanced over at House, whose mouth had dropped open. His eyes were focused on her every move and she smiled down at him. He shook his head slightly and smiled back up at her, holding out his hand when she reached the bottom few stairs.

Bellie, seeming to notice something was up, joined them, and squealed when she saw her mom.

"Mommy!" she cried as she hugged her mother's thighs. "Mommy! You look beautiful!" Cameron laughed, but blushed slightly. Her blush spread when House whispered something in her ear.

"Chase! Thank you so much for watching Isobel tonight. There's plenty of snacks for her in the cupboards and stuff, and she's still on her mac-and-cheese faze, so that'll be fine for dinner." Cameron rambled off, stuffing things from her regular purse into a black clutch.

"Cam, I know. Don't worry, Bellie and I will be just fine, won't we?" Chase said as he picked Bellie up and swung her in a circle. She laughed, and Cameron and House moved towards the door.

"Thanks again, Chase!" Cameron called as they walked out the door.

"No problem. By the way, I love you." Chase said quietly as he watched them get into the 'vette and leave.

Chase made dinner, played Barbies, read three books and watched two of Bellie's favorite movies-The Little Mermaid and Beauty and the Beast-before she fell asleep. He carefully carried her up to her room, which was covered in paintings done by her, and tucked her in.

He idled the rest of the night away, watching random stuff on Tivo, reading a book, surfing on the internet. He didn't even realize that he had fallen asleep when he heard the door slam. It was 2:30 in the morning, and House and Cameron walked in.

They were quiet, but they were laughing together. She had his tux jacket thrown over her shoulders, and for one second, Chase let himself drift back to his perfect world, where it was his jacket she was wearing, his face she gently caressed and thanked, his lips she placed a chaste kiss on. His house, his family, his life…his Allison.

Allison bid him goodnight and went up to check on Bellie while Greg grabbed a few twenties out of his pants. Chase left, and returned to his apartment to drink away his depression. Of course, he would be at work the following Monday, smiling brightly at Cameron and fighting diagnostics with House.

---House's House---

"He's in love with you, you know." House stated simply as he changed out of his tux. From her vanity, she caught his eyes in her mirror and sighed.

"I know. How did you know?"

"I know what it's like to love you, Allie." House responded quietly. She smiled as she removed her earrings and started pulling at the pins in her hair. It tumbled down her shoulders, and suddenly House was behind her, searching her scalp for stray pins.

"I love you, you know." She whispered. He nodded numbly. "And you know what I was going through when I slept with him that night." He nodded again, and moved away from her as she stood and changed into pajamas.

"Could we not start this tonight, please." She said suddenly. "I don't understand how you can feel threatened by him! We've been married 6 years! I'm not going to leave you, I don't love Chase, I love _you_!"

"How could I _not_ feel threatened by him? He's in love with you, he's your age and he's whole." House responded quietly, aware that Isobel was sleeping just two rooms away.

"Oh, God, Greg. I don't care, I don't love him. Can't you see that? How many times do I have to tell you that I love you before it sinks in? What can I do to prove it to you?" she said. House sighed in defeat.

"I know that you love me. Please excuse me for being insecure." He responded, a bit too sarcastic for her taste. She sighed in frustration and lay down in bed, turning away from him.

They would apologize for real the next morning, but the subject of Chase would remain a sore subject in their marriage.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well, sorry this took so long. I had some troubles, but now it's up and hopefully soon we'll have Eric Foreman's POV. His might be kinda sad, just a warning. Anyway, I hope this is ok…

Disclaimer: I don't own House, MD…

James Wilson groaned and looked at the clock on his nightstand. 2:14 a.m., and someone was pounding on the door like they were god. He groaned again as he stumbled out of his bedroom and down the hall to the door. He didn't even bother looking through the peephole, and when he opened it, he groaned once again. Gregory House was standing on his doorstep.

"Hey, Jimmy, all right if I stay for a while?" he asked, looking at his feet. James sighed, and then let him in. House grabbed a small bag from his feet and limped in, plopping down on the couch.

"What happened?" James asked curiously. Only one other time had House asked to spend the night, and that was when House and Cameron had gotten into a huge fight about whether or not to send Isobel to a private school. At the time, House had been adamant about a private school, but now both parents laughed over how trivial the fight had been.

"She wants another baby." House said quietly. James cocked an eyebrow.

"And that's a bad thing?" he questioned slowly. House glared at him.

"I'm about to turn 57! I can hardly keep up with Isobel as it is, what makes you think I can handle another kid?" House argued.

"House, you aren't as old as you think you are. You keep up with Bellie just fine."

"If we do have another baby, chances are I'll be 57 when it's born. When it graduates from high school, I'll be 75! Do you really think that's such a good idea?" House said.

"I think you're thinking about this too much. So what if you're 75 when the kid graduates from high school? You know, Picasso had kids well into his seventies."

"Yeah, well, a master painter I am not." House grumbled. James sighed and got up to go to his bedroom. House started to make himself comfortable on the couch, and quickly fell asleep.

---The Next Day---

James looked up from his paperwork, noting the time. It was 9:30, and surely House would be coming to complain soon. He had seen Cameron in House's conference room, and he knew that it would surely be awkward. James left his office and slowly started down the hall, wincing as Cameron slammed the door to the conference room and stormed down the hall.

James walked into House's office, just as House belted out orders to Chase and Foreman, responding to their stares with sarcastic remarks.

"Don't worry, kids, Mommy and Daddy are having a little fight. We still love you." House called to them as they left. He didn't seem surprised to find James in his office.

"How'd it go?" James asked casually, examining House's tennis ball with feigned interest. House glared at him.

"As if you didn't see her storm out of here like a bat outta hell." He muttered under his breath. He sighed. "I don't know what to do."

"Maybe you should talk to her." James said, as if coming up with a totally new idea. House glared again.

"It's not that I don't want another baby, it's just that…" he trailed off.

"What?" James prompted. He caught sight of Cameron, standing unnoticed outside the office, hearing everything.

"I don't want to have a kid and die in five years. I don't want to have a kid that might not remember me." House said. Cameron's face broke, and James edged towards the door. Cameron walked in without House noticing, and James started to leave.

"You won't die anytime soon." James said before leaving. He lingered, just around the corner, so he could still vaguely hear the conversation.

"…didn't tell me…another baby…" he picked up pieces of Cameron's soft voice, soothingly talking.

"…die…remember…leave you and Bellie and another baby…alone…" House emphasized. James left then, figuring that at least they were talking. He smiled at the prospect of another House child.

Later, in the lab, James came across an overly happy Allison Cameron-House. She got her way, he thought to himself.

"Cameron, how are you?" he asked, sipping from his coffee cup. She beamed at him.

"I'm great. And yourself?" she responded brightly. He nodded.

"So. Another baby?" he remarked. She beamed again.

"So. Another baby." She said, delight creeping into her voice. She smiled triumphantly and returned to her lab work. James smiled, and noticed House, standing outside the lab and observing Cameron. House smiled, and limped away.

--- 14 Months Later ---

"Bellie! Come meet your sister!" Cameron called from the door of her room. James nudged his goddaughter, who approached her mother slowly. From the bedside, her father smiled, and lifted her up to sit with her mom and sister. James and Lisa watched from the door, Lisa's son, Aaron observing as well.

"Isobel Jennifer House, this is your sister, Callista Sophia House." Cameron said. Seven year old Isobel held out her arms as her mother slowly passed Callista into her arms.

"Callista?" James questioned from the door. House smirked and Cameron winced.

"Well, part of the deal was that he would get to pick out the name. Callista was the best…much better than Labonita, Delilah, and Cameron." Cameron said. "We'll call her Callie."

"Plus, Calista Flockhart was a babe back in the day." House said. He smiled as Isobel awkwardly handed him Callista. House limped slowly over to the door and showed off his new daughter. She, like Bellie, had his amazingly clear blue eyes, and Cameron's dark hair.

"Not bad, House." James said. House grinned.

"Nope, not bad at all, if I do say so myself." House responded, smiling at Allison. "Even if I am 58."


End file.
